Their Hill
by SMOKEinPetrone3919
Summary: A short One-Shot between Ichigo and Orihime.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: First off, as much as I hate to say this, I do not own Bleach or its characters. Damn! Oh well. Here's a short one shot I wrote the other day and I hope you enjoy it. Reviews and Critiques are much appreciated.

* * *

Orihime was out of breath. She had been walking for what seemed like forever when she finally made it to her spot at the top of the tallest hill in the town's central park. Catching her breath, she looked out at the sun as it was slowly bidding the world farewell for the day. It was such a beautiful sight. Every evening, she would make the trek to the top of her hill and watch the sun set and the city lights come to life. She felt peace when she was up on her hill. It allowed her to escape from all the stresses in her life. Orihime took a deep breath, feeling a slight breeze blow through her auburn hair, making the best of the moment that unfolded in front of her eyes.

Orihime hadn't been able to enjoy this sight for a while. For the past two months, being cooped up in that cell in Hueco Mundo, all she could stare at was the bleak white walls that surrounded her. It had been a living hell for her in there. Between all of the beatings and the pain of having to sense and/or watch her friends endure what they did made her feel so helpless. All the thoughts of being stuck in that wretched place started to creep its way into Orihime's head. _Why was I so helpless?_ she asked to herself. There was a pause, and then she shook her head. _What are you doing?_ she thought, _You're supposed to be enjoying this, not think about the horrible things that happened to you. How silly of yourself to think that way._ Her thoughts then turned to Ichigo, the man that risked her life in order to save Orihime from that cell in Hueco Mundo. She was thankful for all he had done for her, but at the same time she was worried. He was hurt pretty bad. But he would get better… at least she hoped he would. She didn't want to admit it to anyone, but she was very much in love with Ichigo, and the thought of losing him all because of her saddened the auburn. She felt a tear wanting to escape from her eyes, but she held them back. _I can't be sad right now,_ she thought to herself, _I have to be strong for Ichigo. Maybe if I am strong, it will help Ichigo get better._

Captivated by her thoughts, little did the young auburn know that she wasn't the only one that was enjoying this sight right now. Orihime's head jerked up in a fast motion, to hear the sound of a familiar voice flood her ears.

"I didn't know that you knew about this spot."

Within a matter of seconds, Orihime turned around to spot the familiar sight of Ichigo's smiling face only a matter of feet apart. His forehead had a white wrap over it, and, from what she could see, there was also wrapping around his upper arms. Slightly thrown off, the auburn asked

"What are you doing here Ichigo? Aren't you supposed to be healing?"

Ichigo's smile grew bigger at Orihime's confusion and quickly replied, "What? I can't get out of my own house and walk up here to enjoy the sunset?"

The two looked at each other for a moment silent. Orihime looked deep into Ichigo's dark brown eyes, totally mesmerized by them.

There was another beat before Orihime spoke softly, "I… I see you are doing ok. That makes me feel so much better."

A slight smile started to show, but that quickly faded as a serious look became apparent. Ichigo knew something was up, but had no idea how to ask Orihime about it.

Being slow to speak, Ichigo finally spoke up and asked with a soothing tone, "So… how are you holding up Orihime?"

Orihime bit her lip, trying to hold back tears. She wasn't doing to well at all, but didn't want to show it. _I'm not going to cry_, she told herself, _Remember, I've got to be strong for Ichigo. I can't cry_. Silence filled the air for a moment, until Orihime started to speak.

"I… I'm doing ok…" Orihime couldn't hold it inside much longer. She felt an overwhelming amount of tears building up in her eyes. But she wasn't going to cry. She kept telling herself that, but it was no use. One tear escaped from her eye and slowly fell down her cheek. Then, one after another fell, until finally, the tears fell like rain down her face.

Ichigo, out of instinct, wrapped his arms around Orihime and pulled her into a warm embrace. Her face fell into Ichigo's shoulder as the tears continued to spew from her face. Ichigo held her tightly in his arms, whispering in her ear, "Its ok Orihime… let it all out."

Ichigo nuzzled his head next to hers, slightly tightening his embrace. Orihime continued to cry into his shoulder for a minute before looking up at him.

"All the beatings… all their hurtful words… all their lies… they made me believe that you were going to die…" More tears flooded the young auburn's eyes, yet she continued to speak. "If I had never been captured… you would've been safe. You wouldn't have had to go out of your way and risk your life to save me. I… I'm just a huge burden in your life…"

Ichigo's heart shattered as he heard Orihime speak the words that she spoke. _She's really beating herself up for the whole incident isn't she?_ Ichigo thought to himself. Ichigo pulled Orihime even closer into him as he softly cooed in her ear, "Orihime… you're not a burden…" Ichigo pulled away slightly and looked deep into Orihime's dark blue eyes.

"I chose to protect you… nothing has changed that and nothing ever will. No matter what I have to sacrifice, even if it's my life, I will always be there to protect you… because I need you in my life. You're the one person that has kept me going this whole time…"

Ichigo stopped suddenly, hesitating on what he was about to confess to the young auburn woman that stood right in front of him.

"I… I… I love you Orihime… so very much…"

Orihime's heart had stopped. _Did he just… say what I thought… what I've always dreamed he would say to me?_ she thought to herself. She looked up and the two exchanged glances. Without words, Ichigo slowly put his hand softly onto Orhime's cheek and closed the gap between the two with a long, passionate kiss. Orihime returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around Ichigo's neck. The kiss seemed to last forever before they pulled away to catch their breath. Orihime looked into Ichigo's eyes and saw the deep passion he felt.

"I… I love you too Ichigo…"

Ichigo cut her off with another kiss, this one a little rougher than the last, but with more passion. The two pulled away after a minute or so to watch the last of the sunlight fade away, watching the city lights come to life.

Orihime looked up at Ichigo, softly asking, "Can we do this every evening? Watch the sunset together?"

Ichigo looked down at Orihime and nodded in agreement. "I would love to, my dear Orihime."

Ichigo looked out to where the sun once shown and said, "May it be a promise."

"A promise?" Orihime asked in slight confusion.

"Yes. A promise that no matter how dark you life gets, and no matter how far away the warmth of the sun may be, I will always be here to love you, care for you, and protect you."

With those words, Ichigo planted one more soft kiss on Orihime's lips, sealing his promise with that very kiss. Orihime smiled up at Ichigo, and the two started down the hill… her hill… their hill.


End file.
